Best Thing I Never Had
Best Thing I Never Had is the fourth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her fourth studio album 4. It was released on June 1, 2011. Lyrics What goes around, comes back around (Hey, my baby!) What goes around, comes back around (My, my, my baby!) I say, what goes around comes back around (Hey, my baby!) What goes around comes back around There was a time I thought That you did everything right No lies, no wrong Boy, I must've been out of my mind So when I think of the time that I almost loved you You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you Thank God you blew it Thank God I dodged the bullet I'm so over you, so baby, good looking out I wanted you bad, I'm so through with that 'Cause honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had You turned out to be the best thing I never had And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had I bet it sucks to be you right now So sad, you're hurt Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care? You don't deserve my tears I guess that's why they ain't there When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you You showed your ass, and baby, yes, I saw the real you Thank God you blew it Thank God I dodged the bullet I'm so over you, baby, good looking out I wanted you bad, I'm so through with that 'Cause honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had And I'll never be the best thing you never had Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now I know you want me back It's time to face the facts That I'm the one that's got away Lord knows that it would take another place, another time Another world, another life Thank God, I found the good in goodbye I used to want you so bad, I'm so through with that 'Cause honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had Oh, you turned out to be the best thing I never had And I will always be the best thing you never had Ooh, best thing you never had I used to want you so bad, I'm so through with that 'Cause honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had Oh, you turned out to be the best thing I never had Ooh, I will never be the best thing you never had Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now What goes around, comes back around What goes around, comes back around (I bet it sucks to be you right now) What goes around, comes back around (I bet it sucks to be you right now) What goes around, comes back around (I bet it sucks to be you right now) What goes around, comes back around (I bet it sucks to be you right now) Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:4 Category:Best Thing I Never Had